Aya Kuchiki
Aya Kuchiki is a member of the Kuchiki family, one of the royal families, and the cousin of Byakuya Kuchiki. She ha a verty strong bond with him, partially due their similar' abilities. Regarded as a natural genius for her relatively young age, she is a gifted Shinigami and later subdues hollowfication, becoming a vizard. This led to the Soul Society believing she was a traitor, and thus caused her defection from both the Seireitei and the Kuchiki royal family, breaking her connection with her beloved uncle Byakuya. Appearance Personality Synopsis Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: She is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with her already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes her one of the most formidable vizards. Her spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Because she is a vizard, her reiatsu is "mixed", consisting of both Hollow and Shinigami reiatsu, resulting in her having much more reiatsu then most normal Shinigami. Her reiatsu color is a bright blue. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Aya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. She is capable of battling several captain-level opponents, with both of them having released their Bankai and she only having released her Shikai. Flash Step Master: Aya is probably best known for her usage of Flash steps. She was taught this use by her uncle Byakuya, who had been taught by, but never beating "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, and is still easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. Byakuya himself has stated that Aya is still weaker then himself, but has the right intentions to become even better then himself. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike. This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to he by Byakuya. Zanpakutō Sansai (三才, the three powers: heaven, earth and man) is the name of Aya's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state, it is a regular katana, with a diamond-like guard. The handle is purple, with yellow decorations which spiral up to the hilt, which Aya is said to have applied herself. The sheath is white. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Hollow Powers & Abilities Resurrección *'Resurrección:' Sansai Kin'yoku (三才禁欲, Abstinence of the Three Powers) - Erizo (ハリネズミ, Spanish for Hedgehog); when released by the command "Wipe Out" (一掃する, issō suru), blue flames begin to burn around Aya, similar to her Shikai, but they soon turn into a scarlet color as they spread and grow larger. From the fire, a giant face is formed, resembling both a dog and a fox, which soon turns into a full body. Aya is positioned in the middle, simlar to her commander Rikuto Nakamura's Shikai. Aya's actual appearance is still unknown. The mere release of this technique is enough to blow away an Espada-level opponent, aswell as completely burn away the surrounding area. Rikuto has named the flames from Erizo as "the living manifestation of Aya's soul". These flames aren't ornamental, they are actually the focal point of it's Resurrección abilities. These flames allow Erizo to cut through and dissolve any reiatsu it comes in contact with, such as Kidō or other Zanpakutō's abilities. This scattered reiatsu is then stored in the flames, which also fuels them and allows Aya to use them in other illusions. Rikuto has stated that the combination of these abilities make Aya "untouchable", and that only particularly strong opponents have been able to land a hit on her. :Resurrección Special Ability: Erizo's ability has been described as the power to generate "real" illusions. These illusions are so complex that they outrank almost all illusions-based Zanpakutō in terms of believability, power and duration. While most illusions are made by forming a reishi connection in which reiatsu from the illusion or hypnosis user bridges over to the target's reiatsu, and uses that bridge to reach their brain; ultimately gaining access to sense manipulation, Erizo gathers the surrounding reishi from the air and solidifies it into a form Aya desires. Erizo can alter the reiatsu's size, shape, smell, touch, taste, sound, temperature and can hide even it's presence to the point that she was able to make her opponent believe he wasn't facing her, but rather the leader of the Vizards, Rikuto Nakamura, complete with his Shikai. The pure aura of this solidified reiatsu can also affect the surrounding nature, causing the time flow to irregulate and focal laws of nature to simply be ignored or altered. Even though Sansai isn't destructive at all, the battlefield is most of the time heavy ravaged when Sansai has released it's Shikai. :*'Sūkōna' (崇高な, "Empyrean"); The real ability of Erizo, which comes in place when the flames have absorbed enough reiatsu. It creates an illusionary world, controlled by Aya. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, Aya can make it seem as if days have passed for the target. Depending on her whim, she can either torture her target for days on end, or make them relive a traumatic event over and over. When the technique ends the resultant psychological trauma will render the target unable to fight for a while, and possibly suffer a complete mental breakdown. While this world initially takes the form of the Outer Space, Aya can shift it to any form she wants, even to mimic the exact surroundings. The limits and exact capabilities are still unknown, as Aya tends to keep this ability for the strongest of opponents. Trivia *Sūkōna was partially based off Tsukuyomi from the anime Naruto. Category:Character